Naruto U the lost flower of the uchia clan Ch1
by kyofanfic
Summary: You know nothing of your past,only that there was a explosion , fire and deathly screams, what will happen when something from your forgotten past shows up and the person just happens to look exactly like u..


AUTHOR NOTES:

hey everyone well this is my first naruto story.... i no it kinda sucks, k but i have a prob with putting my thought down , i have all these stories in my head but when i write them out they dont ever sound right so plz forgive me if it sounds choppy,=]... hummm well i not quite sure wht to put so come on give me some ideas.. .. OK well my first review on this story was not the nicest... plz if u are going to review thn plz do it nicely, u can b kinda harsh but b nice about it,k, ok one other thing , i don't see y abbreviating words is a bad thing, i do it cause it helps me type faster so if u have a problem with it fine but plz comment bout if kindly, also if it sounds better not abreviated then please tell me ,,i would like to get better at writing so my feature stories will sound better, k well plz comment but b nice about it..=^-^=

~** now on to the story**~

Kimiko/yourPOV

Branches scraped my face as i jumped up into the trees dodging three more Kunai knives that were aimed for my head.  
"Geez these ABNU never give up do they."panted Ramses still dodging all the kunai that were being throne at us.  
"I know, they have been chasing us since yesturday afternoon,when will they give up,"Ramses...Ram-..." you panted you had not rested since two nights had been sleeping when the ABNU started after had already taken down 4, but every time you do ,another one jumps out of had been too caught up in your thoughts tonotice tht three ABNU had thrown about 6 poision dipped knuai at as you looked over and noticed that Ramses was nowhere in sight you felt a pain in your back then before you could act,you felt more poision kunai hit your back , you were paralized, as you fell to the ground,you could do nothing but slowly and painfully slept into unconsciousness"Oh Crap,"was the last words u could get out before everything went black.

Narutos POV 

Kakshi-sensa was once again late,_Not like he is ever on time,_naruto thought.I was extreamly bored watching Sakura try and impress Sasuke, so i turned my attention to the direction Kashi-sensa should be coming from,and there he was,but instead of the preverted book he always carried he was carring what looked like a.... _A girl."KAKSHI" _Naruto yelled,attracting Sakura's and Sasuke's attention making them both look in Kakshi's direction and gasping at wht he was Kakshi-sensa got closer we all could see a look of confusion and what was that...concern planted on his face.?!"Kakshi-sensa who is that your carring."

Kakshis POV

"Kakshi-sensa who is that your carring."asked Sakura,i could tell she was woried.

"Well Sakura i am not quit sure who this is exactly,Tsunade told me that the ANBU had been tracking this girl down for about two days.I guess the time finally caught up to her,but this is not the reason i have brought her here,"  
"Then Kakshi-sensa what is the reason why you would bring a girl that is still unconious out here for," Sasuke if this girl is who i think she is,i am not so sur how you are going to take the i finished my thought Sakura had also finished talking, we all looked at Sasuke, he still had not said anything,he just stood there stairing at the girl with a look on his face like he had just seen a ghost.  
"Sasuke, do...do you know who this is."  
"She...Shes supose to be dead,"as Sasuke said this Naruto gasps, "SASUKE SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE YOU!!!"  
Kimikos/your POV  
I heard a very loud and obnoxious yell,but i could not make out what was said.I opened my eyes,just enough to see through my i did i saw a boy with yellow spiked hair , with the deepest blue eyes you could ever imanagen leaning over me.I treied to get up but i dont think the poision that was on the kunai knives totally wore off i started to sit up i felt a had on my back helping me ,i looked over and it was the blue eyed kid that was helping me up"SHES UP!"yep there was that obnoxious yell.  
"How are you felling,Kimiko" asked Kakshi.  
"Wait kakshi-sensa i thought u did not know who this was excactly."  
"Well Sakura, i had to wait until she was awake to make let her talk"  
I looked up at both of them very confused,"Kakshi, i think i' m doing fine" i replied  
"How do you know Kakshi-sensa,"asked the yellow haried kid  
" I know him cuse about a year ago he helped me after i had been attacked by Orochimaru.I had been severly injured and Kakshi had helped me heal until i was able to leave."  
"Well i am so glad you have kept out of trouble, except for the ANBU attack three nights ago"kakshi said with a little sterness in his voice that i just looked at the ground  
" I kinda caused a riot in the village hidden in the mist, sooo ANBU were called to take care of me, looks like they did there job," u said feeling a slight pain in ur lower bck where the kunia had hit. Kakshi looked at you noing there was more too the story then tht,{someone prob got her mad and thn im going to guess her tempor just got out of control} thought kakshi.  
"Well kimiko let me introduce u to these three here"kakshi smilled and steped back so that they could introduce them. first up was the pink haired girl" hi im Haruno Sakura ,nice to meet u" she said with a little sharpness to ner voice sepping back so the others could introduce them selves.{she was very nice } you thought but her hairs gona make me puke, and whts with the im-better-thn-u up was the cute blue eyed boy,"Hi im naruto uzumaki and im going to be the next hokage of Konoha-gakure,BELIEVE IT"he yelled pumping his fist in the he was interjetic now wasnt he.I staired at the boy who was suppose to be next but there was something about him, something of stepping up and injtroducing himself, He lefted his head and we both looked into each others eyes and then it was like looking into a mirror, we looked exactly like each other . stunned it felt like the whole world had frozen in time .

"Sasuke i believe that you know who this is" everyone turned to stare at Sasuke even me .(remember you know nothing of your past) tht name seemed very familar to me, but where had i heard it before.I felt weak, and i could feel myself falling backwords, but i did not hit the ground ,when i loked back i saw that Naruto-cun had caught me from falling."Are you ok Kimiko-sun',"he asked" Yes this always seems to happen when i tried to think of my past." (this will be explained later) We all stared at Kakshi as he repeated himself in a little bit harsher tone.  
"Sasuke i believe that you can explain who Kimiko really is,"


End file.
